Bunny Girl
*Bunny Girl (Adventure Time) *Bunny Girl (Disney) *Bunny Girl (Deadman's Cross) *Bunny Girl (CoC Revamp Mod) Describes a kind of cosplay in this item, the rabbit motif. About (Microsoft Translation) Resembling a rabbit motif Leotards, girls dressed body lines. Assistant hospitality, dining, casinos and variety shows, in common. (Although Bunny girl in real casinos are extremely uncommon. ) Called the costume Bunny Costume, Bunny coat, Bunny outfit, Bunny Suit. Has become the breasts completely exposed and, until the 1950s and now a different specification. Originated from Rabbit mascot of the United States-Playboy Magazine (by the female, not the male rabbit). Liberals's waitress costume, cuffs and collar is an indispensable item for. From there, if you wear a jacket-like tails as a variation. ※ Supplement: sewing the costumes tend to be frequently confused with leotards and swimsuits, often differ from other. Contains internal bone (bone) in regular clothes, rather Corsetry to close. Regardless of breast size, etc. as it shifts, and an accident by NetA such as cartoon jumps slips back chest well drawn, but in fact surprisingly exceptions to what is (done to fillings and to compensate for the body, breast, etc.) seems to be Yes. -And also disappointing for seem to be mostly costume level so not real, but if so used bra straps fall flip unfortunately large aspect of two-dimensional lie said. separately in the pixiv Bunny tag, and is used "here Bunny Suit included, there is only rabbit ear" that is not uniform, but the idea seems. -Without a tag, directly drove the search word "Bunny" and is easy to find. … Was supposed to be, but also recently nicknamed the Bunny men trapped together. Would be wise to "-TIGER * BUNNY - taiban - Burnaby" and negative search to find if you want to repel his images. About (Google Translation) A woman wearing costumes with body lines * similar to leotards with rabbits motif. It is commonly seen in restaurants, casino attendants and various program assistants. (However, it is extremely rare that there are bunny girls in real casinos.) The costume is called Bunny Suit, bunny clothes, bunny coat, bunny costume etc. Besides, until the 1950s it has become completely different from the present specification that the chest is completely exposed. Originated from American basketball magazine mascot rabbits (hence male rabbits, not females). The cuffs and collar are indispensable items to strengthen that it is a costume of a waitress to the last. In addition, as a variation there are occasions when you wear a jacket like Tappy Clothes. ※ Supplement: Although it is a costume that is often confused with leotards, bathing suits, sewing and others are often different. In the costume of this formula, there is a bone (bone) inside, which is rather close to the corset. In the story of manga etc well the accident such as sliding down the chest part is drawn but it seems unlikely that it is unexpectedly stupid and regardless of the size of the chest and so on (it is corrected according to the body type, the chest is corrected If you are missing, do stuffing etc.). Although it seems that it is not real in most cases because it is a cosplay level, in that case a bra strap etc. are used, so this also falls off, unfortunately the turning point is a side of a two-dimensional lie. In pixiv, it is used separately from Bunitag, and there seems to be a concept that "This is bunny suits, only there is a husband's ear", but it is not unified. Instead of using the tag link, it is easier to find who is typing "bunny" directly in the search word. ... should have been caught up with a nicknamed bunny recently. If you want to reprint his image, it would be prudent to add a minus search with "- TIGER & BUNNY - Tybani - Burnaby" when searching. External links *Japanese Category:Characters